Strange Landing
by Cloud the Hedgehog
Summary: The Bandicoot family and friends are having a nice day, until a strange light hits the island.... Rated T for language and violence
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1-No Big Deal

It's another glorious sunny day, at the only land south of Australia, known as N.Sanity Island. Well due to a familiar hero, who saved the world many times from an evil doctor, the island has become a utopia. From undiscovered island, to a population rising area, it has truly become a metropolis.

Somewhere on the north side of the island, somewhere very secret with tiny civilization….

"Crash? Crash? Crash?! CRASH!" An orange bandicoot sleeping in a hammock woke up like he had nightmare. "Wha-What is it?!" The bandicoot was wearing a pair of blue jeans, brown fingerless gloves, and a set of black Chuck Taylor's. He had green eyes, brown spiky hair, and a long nose. (Not a long one.) He looked at another bandicoot, except it was a female, who is shorter and wore a set of jeans, a white T-shirt with a picture of a flower on the front, and pink K-Swiss. She had a shorter nose, green eyes, and blonde hair. She said, " Crash, get up. We're going to the beach for the barbeque, remember big brother?"

"Oh…right."

"Come on, I wanna get there before the others."

"Coco, only Pasadena, Von Clutch, Tiny, Dingodile, and a few others are coming. It's not much of a big deal."

"It is to me."

"Why do kids your age got to be obsessed with things that are not even important?"

"I'm 13 with an IQ of-"

"Don't say the number. The last time you said it, I felt like my brain was going to explode. OK, so let me get ready, and I'll be out."

"Ok," Coco said as she closed the door as she left. Crash got up, and got started.

"Now," Crash said as he got up, and popped his neck and knuckles.

His iPod radio turned on and played "Holiday" by Green Day.

Crash looked out the window and said as he turned around, " Ready to rock!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-Falling In Love

Crash got downstairs for breakfast when he suddenly bumped into a bigger bandicoot. "Oops, sorry Crunch!" Crunch got up and said, "That's OK, it happens sometimes." Crunch was wearing a muscle shirt, with green camo pants, and a pair of combat boots. He also sore a white cap with a large C engraved into it. Crash grabbed a Wumpa Fruit and a glass of OJ. So Crash went back to his room and grabbed his iPod. He listened to "Heels Over Head " by Boys Like Girls. He looked at the picture of Pasadena that was on top of his drawer.

"I got your runaway smile in my piggybank baby

Gonna cash it right in for a new Mercedes

You were worth the hundred thousand miles

But you couldn't stay awhile

I got your little brown shirt in my bottom drawer baby

And your little white socks in the top drawer

You were always leaving your shit around

And gone without a sound"

He looked at it and sighed. "If I had the courage to tell you…we be having a great time right now. But you got to be put aside right now. Don't worry, the day will come," said Crash with a sad groan.

"Yeah I'm the first to fall and the last to know

Where'd you go?

Now I'm heels over head

I'm hangin' upside down

Thinking how you left me for dead

California bound"

He fell into his imagination.

(Dream) Crash held a blue guitar, and was playing the song, also singing it. He saw a possum stepping onto the stage. She walked up to Crash. As they looked into each other's eyes, Crash stopped playing, but the music went on. They kissed, and Crash just smiled. Then she walked away, looking back and smiling.

"Got a first class ticket to a night all alone

And a front row seat up right by the phone

Cause you're always on my mind

And I'm running out of time

I've got your hair on my pillow and your smell in my sheets

And it makes me think about you with the sand in your feet

Is it all you thought it'd be?

You mean everything to me

But I'm the first to fall and the last to know

And where'd you go?

Now I'm heels over head,

I'm hangin' upside down

Thinking how you left me for dead

California bound

And when you hit the coast

I hope you think of me And how I'm stuck here with the ghost of what we used to be"

(Real World) Crash just woke up and smiled. He ran out the door, happy and singing along with the song.

"You're burnin' bridges baby

Burnin' bridges, making wishes

Yeah you're burnin' bridges baby

Burnin' bridges, making wishes

You're burnin' bridges baby

Burnin' bridges, making wishes

Yeah you're burnin' bridges baby

Burnin' bridges, making wishes

You're a chance taker, heartbreaker

Got me wrapped around your finger

Chance taker, heartbreaker

Got me wrapped around your finger

I got your runaway smile in my piggybank baby

Gonna cash it right in for a new Mercedes

If I drive a hundred thousand miles Would you let me stay a while?"

As he walked along the beach, he grabbed a few rocks and threw them into the water. He looked at the clouds.

"Now I'm heels over head,

I'm hangin' upside-down

Thinking how you left me for dead

California bound

And when you hit the coast

I hope you think of me

And how I'm stuck here with the ghost of what we used to be

Now I'm heels over head,

I'm hangin' upside-down

Thinking how you left me for dead

California bound

And when you hit the coast

Maybe you'll finally see And then you'll turn it all around and you'll come back to me"

He thought hard, and finally said, " I'll tell her, today."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The Trip/Beach Love

Crash, Coco, and Crunch brought everything they needed to the car.

Coco: Okay, we got food, drinks, grill, chairs, folding table, tiki poles, banners, and I think that's about everything.

CRASH!

Coco: Or maybe not.

Inside the Bandicoot House

Crash: Crunch, what did you drop?

Crunch: Nothing. It was Coco.

Crash: She's outside smart guy.

Crunch: Oh. I don't know then.

They look into the living room and see a cooler upside down. Crash lifts it up and sees a wooden mask with different colored feathers on top as hair, a green goatee, a triangular nose, and large yellow eyes.

Crash: Aku Aku, what happened?

Aku Aku: I slipped while carrying the cooler for the drinks.

Crunch: How can you slip? You don't even have feet! (Bursts out laughing)

Crash: For once, he's got a point.

Crunch: (Immediately stops laughing) Hey!

AA: Let it go, and let's take the cooler to the car. Crash, don't forget Polar and Pura.

Crash: Right. Ok, let's go.

Outside in the car

Crash is driving, Coco is in the passenger seat, Aku and Crunch are in the back, along with a polar bear cub and tiger cub. Polar is the bear and Pura is the tiger.

The rest of the stuff for the party is in the trunk. They drove off alongside the beach. They get to the destination at 2:37 PM.

At the beach, they see their friends. They see a large tiger, a opossum, and a mixed up creature who is half crocodile and half dingo.

Crash: We're here!

Everyone gets out the car and greets their friends. Everybody was ecstatic, but Crash was the happiest.

Crash walks up to the large tiger.

Crash: Hey Tiny. How you doin'?

Tiny: Tiny is good. Tiny lives with Dingodile in city. It's great.

Crash: That's great.

Crash went to talked to Dingodile and gave a friendly high-five.

Crash: Hey Dingodile, haven't seen you in a while.

Dingodile: Ay mate, you see, it's my job at the factory in the city. She's a tough one. But all I gotta do is haul a truck with chemicals in it to various buyers.

Crash: Is it tough?

Dingodile: HA! Tough?! Why, it's more than tough. It's hauling ass, that's how tough it is!

Crash:O...k.

Finally, the orange marsupial walked up to the opossum. The dream came back. Crash enjoyed it.

Crash's POV:

_OK. Here it goes. No wait. What if she laughs at me? Or thinks I don't have a chance? Or doesn't like me at all? No, that last one can't be true. She likes me. From the beginning when I first met her. But what if it ends up like last time? Dumps me for another guy? Maybe another time... NO! It's now or never! OK, I'll flip a coin. Heads, I talk to her, tails I don't. (FLIPS COIN) Damn, it had to land on heads. But, this might work._

End of POV

Crash: H-Hey Pasadena.

Pasadena: Oh, hey Crash.

Crash: Listen, can I talk to you in private?

Pasadena: OK, sure.

A few minutes later...

Crash's POV:

_What...the...hell?! We walked for 10 minutes and we're 1 mile away from the group. Wait a second. That's perfect. Now's the time!_

End of POV

Pasadena: OK, so what do you want to talk about?

Crash: Ummm. I was wondering if we could talk about us.

Pasadena: Alright. So what is it?

Crash: Do you remember the first time we met?

Pasadena: Yeah. You were just a fuzzy bandicoot I met. I thought you were just there for the park, but you helped Von Clutch find the Black Power Gem.

Crash: Yeah I remember. But the whole point to get you here was to ask you a question.

Pasadena: Yeah? What is it?

Crash: Ever since I met you, I have this weird feeling for you. It's not like any other feeling I experienced around you.

Pasadena: I felt the same way about you.

Crash:Well here it goes. I...uh...I'm in a special feeling with you.

Pasadena: What feeling?

Crash: Alright, here's what I wanted to say. I.

Pasadena: You what?

Crash's POV:_ Tell her, tell her, tell her, tell her, TELL HER! End of POV_

Crash: I love you.

Crash looks away, feeling embarrassed. Pasadena looked at him. He turned around and looked at her. She had a surprised sad face. They looked at each other for some time. Crash looked away again. Pasadena grabbed his face, turned it toward her, and looked down.

When she came up, she had tears and a smile.

Pasadena: Oh Crash, I love you too!

Crash smiled. They were about to kiss. Closer they got, the more their hearts beat faster.

A light flies over them. Getting closer until...

BOOM!

Crash: What the hell!

Pasadena: What the hell!

Everyone else at the party: What the hell!

Aku Aku: What the fu-


	4. Chapter 4

Everyone was concerned what crashed. So, the gang started to investigate the crash site. However, they didn't know what will lay ahead for them...

Crash: What was that?!

Pasadena: I don't know, but whatever it is, it can't be good. Let's get to the others.

Crash: Alright.

Both of them got up from their seats and headed toward the party.

_Party_

Crunch: Anybody knew what that thing was?

Coco: Beats me.

Aku: Don't really know.

Tiny: Tiny didn't see clearly.

Dingodile: Looked like a light or something.

Aku: Maybe we should see what that light was. It crashed somewhere along the east side of the beach.

Crash: Yeah, you're right. I'll go, you guys stay.

Coco: We're coming with you, like it or not.

Crash: Fine, but be careful. Aku Aku, stay with Polar and Pura.

Crash, Coco, Crunch, Pasadena, Dingodile, and Tiny

Meanwhile...

_Crash Site_

_POV_

_Uh, what happened? Where am I? (looks around) Wait a minute. I'm finally here. After all these years, I'm back on the island. It's been 16 long, dreadful, and hopeful years. Hmm. I wonder if **THEY'RE **here. Only one explanation. (sets out to look around.)_

_Nearby The Crash Site_

Crash and the gang were climbing a rocky cliff towards the crash site. They were mostly complaining.

Crash: (Breathing Heavily) Come on, we're almost there. Damn it!

Coco: Out of all the days, why today?

Crunch: This bites. Good thing I stay in shape.

Pasadena: Everyone, be careful. Whew, this is tiring!

Tiny: Scary. And tough.

Dingodile: I know mate, I know.

A few minutes and a few steps later, they we're there.

Crash: We're here. Now, where's the light thingy that fell?

Coco: It's not behind these trees.

Crunch: Not under this bush.

Pasadena: Not behind the waterfall.

Tiny: Not under this small rock.

Dingodile: What about this rock? (points to large rock) Come on, help me lift it up.

They all helped Dingodile lift it. They saw underneath it that the bottom had a sliver covering.

Crash: This must be it. Look on the rock for anything.

Crunch: You guys won't believe this! (Gang comes over and sees a bowl like entrance) Maybe someone was in it. They must be from space!

Crash: No Crunch, they're from your imagination.

Crunch: Really?

Crash: No! I was showing sarcasm.

Unknown Voice: You have a bad way of showing it.

Everyone: WHOA! (Turns around)

A stranger emerges from the shadow of the rock. He is dressed in a large black cloak. He approaches the gang.

Unknown Stranger: I see you found my shuttle.

Coco: What?! This rock is a space shuttle?!

Unknown Stranger: Yes. I come from space to find this island. It is part of the key to discovering my past.

Dingodile: You don't know your past? Must've had too much of the good wine haven't ya?

Unknown Stranger: Shut it. Now listen. I just want to look around. Besides, I'm looking for someone. Someone I remember from a long time ago.

Crash: (Steps up) Yeah, well, this person ain't around here, so....Leave!

Unknown Stranger: YOU! (Tackles Crash)

Crash: Oof!

Crash and the stranger struggle against each other. The stranger succeeds and throws Crash at a rock wall.

Crash: Aaaahhhh!

Pasadena: Crash!

Unknown Stranger: Not so fast!

Pasadena rushes but is stopped when the stranger creates a wall of fire surrounding him and Crash. The stranger then pulls a sword (It looks like a Highland Claymore broadsword but looks like a giant sword.

Crash: Crap. Didn't see this coming.

Unknown Stranger: Prepare for your death! (lunges at Crash)

Crash successfully jumps over the stranger and spins at him from behind. The attack works.

Unknown Stranger:(Grunts after being hit but turns around) Come here!

Crash: Can't touch me!

Crash avoided every attack by jumping over the stranger.

Unknown Stranger: That's it! Get ready!

Crash: Been ready!

The stranger crouches down.

Stranger: Are you ready?!

The stranger runs at Crash, however Crash jumps over.

Crash: Miss me, miss me, now you gotta-

Stranger: (Grabs Crash by the foot and throws him to the ground) Kill you!

The stranger then jumps in the air and slams his feet on Crash's back.

Crash: Aaaahhh!

The stranger then throws Crash in the air and jumps, then a strange aura surrounds his arms. When he's at the same distance with Crash, he lands multiple punches at breakneck speeds. He then throws Crash at a wall and flies over. He grabs Crash by the chest and another aura surrounds his right arm.

Stranger: Say goodnight!

Crash: (Grunts, then struggles to break free) Get off of me!

Crash pulls down the hood of the stranger and manages to throw him to the ground. A dust cloud surrounds the stranger. Crash lands perfectly on his feet.

Crash: Reveal yourself!

Stranger: (Grunts) Shocking moment for you....

As the cloud goes away the face of the stranger starts to become clearer.

Coco: Who are you?

Crunch: What are you?

Finally, the cloud disappears. The stranger, covering his face, finally reveals himself.

Everyone gasps.

Pasadena: He's...

Dingodile: You're...

Tiny: Are you...

Crash: You look like...

Stranger: You.

The stranger, his face revealed, looks like...

Pasadena: Two Crashes?

_THE STRANGER REVEALS HIMSELF AS A LOOK ALIKE OF OUR BELOVED BANDICOOT. WHAT IS HIS PURPOSE? TO DESTROY CRASH? TO HELP HIM? DOES HE KNOW SOMETHING ABOUT CRASH? YOU'LL FIND OUT IN CHAPTER 5: THE CLONE_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5  
The Clone**_

The clone looked at Crash and friends. Everyone's eyes widened at the look-alike. Crash was looking at someone who looked just like him. Crash held his guard in case the clone try to attack again.  
The clone looked just like Crash, except he had black hair, dark blue eyes, and his fur was a bit darker than Crash's.

Crash: Who are you?

Clone: My name is Sonny, and I've come to your planet for answers.

Crash: What answers?

Sonny: Answers to...It's none of your concern.

Crash: Tell me. Maybe I could help.

Sonny: Why? You could try anything against me. I'm not taking a chance. (Grabs sword) Get out of the way. I'm sparing your life. If you don't move, I'll take it.

Crash: I'm not moving unless you tell me.

Sonny: I'm not gonna tell you again, move it.

Crash: I'm not moving, so if you want a fight-

Pasadena: Crash.

Crash looked at Pasadena, who looked worry. Crash felt that he didn't want to take a chance of fighting Sonny again. He's strong, and could literally kill him, even without the sword.  
Crash thought either he fight and get answers or try to persuade. Looking at Pasadena, Crash remembered he told her he loved her. Fighting was a bad idea. Crash didn't want to die and leave Pasadena a broken heart.

Persuasion it is.

Crash: Can't we talk? I don't want to fight you. _(Come on, lower the sword)_

Sonny: Fine. (Lowers sword)

Crash: Why are you here? Where are you from?

Sonny: I came here, like I said, for answers. I'm from a different planet, which looks like this one. But it's in a different dimension.

Crash: What answers?

Sonny: Answers...to what I am.

Coco: So you're not a bandicoot?

Sonny: I am. It's just...I need to find out where I'm from orignally.

Crunch: So you're from here?

Sonny: That's what they told me.

Pasadena: Who's "they"?

Sonny: The people who found me. I landed on their planet in a asteroid or some spaceship. They found me and raised me as a warrior. When they told me that I'm not one of their own, that I'm from a different planet, I asked where I am from. Luckily, they managed to reroute the spacecraft I came in to where it orignally came from. So I ended up here.

Crash: Maybe we can help.

Sonny: Well...ok. I'm sorry I attacked you. I've been attacked before so I kept my guard up all the time.

Crash: Before?

Sonny: I landed on different planets for fuel and been attacked.

Crash: Oh. I'm Crash. These are my friends and family. (Points to each one as calling names) Coco, Crunch, Pasadena, Dingodile and Tiny.

Sonny: Hello. Well, I say we move. We don't want to stand here all day, do we?

Crash: I guess not. We'll go to my house and you can tell us more from there.

Sonny: Let's go. (Puts sword away)

_So our heroes befriend the look-alike. What more does he reveal? Until next chapter, we wait._


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 5  
The Clone**_

The clone looked at Crash and friends. Everyone's eyes widened at the look-alike. Crash was looking at someone who looked just like him. Crash held his guard in case the clone try to attack again.  
The clone looked just like Crash, except he had black hair, dark blue eyes, and his fur was a bit darker than Crash's.

Crash: Who are you?

Clone: My name is Sonny, and I've come to your planet for answers.

Crash: What answers?

Sonny: Answers to...It's none of your concern.

Crash: Tell me. Maybe I could help.

Sonny: Why? You could try anything against me. I'm not taking a chance. (Grabs sword) Get out of the way. I'm sparing your life. If you don't move, I'll take it.

Crash: I'm not moving unless you tell me.

Sonny: I'm not gonna tell you again, move it.

Crash: I'm not moving, so if you want a fight-

Pasadena: Crash.

Crash looked at Pasadena, who looked worry. Crash felt that he didn't want to take a chance of fighting Sonny again. He's strong, and could literally kill him, even without the sword.  
Crash thought either he fight and get answers or try to persuade. Looking at Pasadena, Crash remembered he told her he loved her. Fighting was a bad idea. Crash didn't want to die and leave Pasadena a broken heart.

Persuasion it is.

Crash: Can't we talk? I don't want to fight you. _(Come on, lower the sword)_

Sonny: Fine. (Lowers sword)

Crash: Why are you here? Where are you from?

Sonny: I came here, like I said, for answers. I'm from a different planet, which looks like this one. But it's in a different dimension.

Crash: What answers?

Sonny: Answers...to what I am.

Coco: So you're not a bandicoot?

Sonny: I am. It's just...I need to find out where I'm from orignally.

Crunch: So you're from here?

Sonny: That's what they told me.

Pasadena: Who's "they"?

Sonny: The people who found me. I landed on their planet in a asteroid or some spaceship. They found me and raised me as a warrior. When they told me that I'm not one of their own, that I'm from a different planet, I asked where I am from. Luckily, they managed to reroute the spacecraft I came in to where it orignally came from. So I ended up here.

Crash: Maybe we can help.

Sonny: Well...ok. I'm sorry I attacked you. I've been attacked before so I kept my guard up all the time.

Crash: Before?

Sonny: I landed on different planets for fuel and been attacked.

Crash: Oh. I'm Crash. These are my friends and family. (Points to each one as calling names) Coco, Crunch, Pasadena, Dingodile and Tiny.

Sonny: Hello. Well, I say we move. We don't want to stand here all day, do we?

Crash: I guess not. We'll go to my house and you can tell us more from there.

Sonny: Let's go. (Puts sword away)

_So our heroes befriend the look-alike. What more does he reveal? Until next chapter, we wait._


End file.
